


Abyssian Seminar

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has a Big Dick, He mostly watches this time, M/M, Restraints, Spanking, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Voyeurism, Yuri is a Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It was rude,” Dimitri points out. “Yuri is assisting us as a favor.”Felix closes his eyes and takes a sharp annoyed breath. “Doesn’t seem like it did much with you,” Felix says, making Dimitri frown.“The game started,” Yuri says to Dimitri. “So instead of your urge to talk things out like reasonable people, do what we talked about yesterday.”Felix’s eyes open, more curiosity than suspicion and Dimitri, still frowning but a fire blazing in his blue eye, grabs the back of Felix’s neck and pulls him more upright. “Apologize.”His voice is a king’s voice and even Yuri’s dick responds to that command. Felix, however, purses his lips and swallows. He’s clearly enjoying it, but not getting enough to convince him to move into it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Abyssian Seminar

**Author's Note:**

> For the KinkMeme prompt: Yuri teaches Dimitri how to be a good Dom for Felix, and teaches Felix how to be a good sub for Dimitri. His reward? He gets to watch them get it on afterward.

“You asked for my help,” Yuri reminds him.

There’s something about making Felix blush that goes right to Yuri’s groin. It’s more than normal teasing, getting someone this tightly wound even more wound up is a gift and a pleasure.

“It’s…” Felix starts to say, but then crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head away. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Yuri prompts. “I can’t predict your preferences. I suppose I could try things and see if you like them.”

Felix looks back at him and then nods once.

Oh this is going to be a lot more rewarding than a simple favor owed.

“Get on your knees,” Yuri says. Felix looks confused and still flushed, but does so, the second he’s there, Yuri grabs his ponytail and pulls tight, until Felix’s is practically hissing. “This is where you belong, isn’t it? Kneeling before your better.”

Felix doesn’t respond, but Yuri can see the tenting in his pants already. “How far do you want to go?” Yuri asks, still gripping Felix’s hair.

Felix looks down and frowns. “You’re breaking the game.”

“I’m setting the rules, it’s a game you’re going to be playing with Dimitri, remember?” Yuri says and is pleased by Felix’s irritated little scowl.

“Of course I know that,” Felix snaps and Yuri tugs his hair a little harder, and he tries to hide the grunt of pleasure that brings.

“Then, I need to know how far you’re comfortable going,” Yuri says. “I can think of a lot of things I’d like to do to you, but I’m trying to help your relationship, not ruin it.”

Felix stares at him. “What things?”

Yuri smiles. “You’re at a perfect angle to service me, like you’ll be servicing your king, but I’d also really like to bend you over that bed and fuck you until you’re shaking.”

Felix’s blush goes up his neck and to the tips of his ears, it is both adorable and arousing. “Nothing… not like that, unless Dimitri’s here.”

The idea of fucking Felix in front of Dimitri, getting fucked in front of Felix is… well it’s more than he was expecting for a favor of hands-on demonstration of the small pile of books from the Abyss library that he caught them trying to decipher.

He wants to suggest kissing, but that doesn’t really fit with what they’re doing at the moment so Yuri will have to wait. He’s already getting enough out of this at it is.

“How about undressing?” Yuri asks and gets another stuffy short nod. “Mm. In the case, take your clothes off, but don’t get off your knees.”

Felix stares up at him with confusion. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that?”

Yuri’s hand is still in Felix’s hair and so he twists his fingers into it and then shoves Felix’s face towards his boots. “Watch your language, or I’ll put better use to your tongue. You can clean my boots if you don’t want to suck on my cock.”

Felix is trembling a little, being unable to see his face, Yuri checks, “You remember how to tap out, right?”

“Yes,” Felix says, through gritted teeth.

“Good,” Yuri says and then drags Felix back up to his knees. “Now do what I said like a good boy, or I’ll have to punish you.”

The next tremble is more like a shudder and Felix swallows as he undoes his clothes. He’s nervous, but not scared based on how easily he shrugs the overcomplicated top he’s wearing. Felix is more flexible than Yuri expected, as he does find a way to unsnap his belt garters while balancing on each knee. It is an incredibly difficult task to get his pants and boots off without getting off his knees and Yuri smiles as he sees Felix struggle between the stubbornness to accomplish the task and the fact that he oh so badly needs to be put in his place.

That was probably going to be the biggest roadblock. Felix wanted to submit, but he also wanted to be made to submit (something Yuri also enjoyed on occasion) and Dimitri, as intimidating as he was, was also too aware of his own presence and would need some encouragement in that regard.

“Tick tock,” Yuri says.

Felix licks his lips and tries to shimmy one pant leg down over his thigh high boots, but can’t quite manage to get it farther than over his ass. He’s a pretty picture, strung up with his own trousers and boots, perfect dick hard against his stomach and… oh that shapely swordsman backside is even better uncovered.

“This is impossible,” Felix says, grunting and glaring up at Yuri. There’s a challenge there and Yuri is enjoying rising to it.

“An attitude like that, tsk,” Yuri says and then pulling Felix up to standing with his hair and walks him towards the bed, shoving him face down onto the cot. “I think I’ll punish you first and then offer assistance, but you’re going to need to ask me nicely.”

Felix lets out a huffed breath of annoyance and turns slightly to look up at him. Yuri shoves his face down into the mattress again. “Did I say you could move?”

“No,” Felix says, more of a mumble under his breath.

Yuri trails one finger over the naked skin of Felix’s thigh, up to the curve of his rear and smiles a little, then he takes one hand and smacks a cheek. Felix’s breath hitches, but he stays in place. “I should probably hit harder,” Yuri says, does, and then Felix groans into the sheets. “After all, His Majesty has very strong hands.” The next few slaps make their impact and Felix is squirming into the mattress, very likely trying to rub off into it.

Yuri would like to rose his ass into a beautiful shade of red, but this is more of a testing phase, so he merely spanks Felix hard with his hand until his ass is an acceptable shade of pink. “You stayed very still,” Yuri says, approvingly, which gains him a choked noise from Felix. “Good boy,” he adds and Felix buries his face into the mattress, but it does nothing to hide the pleased blush climbing up his ears.

Yuri tugs Felix’s boots off, one by one, making a mental note to put them back on later. That might frazzle Dimitri’s brain.

He takes the next hours luxuriating in figuring out what Felix likes, doesn’t like, and helping him find a balance between submission and rebellion. A few occasions he has to remind Felix of how to tap out, because it isn’t supposed to feel like being trapped.

“Well?” Yuri asks once Felix is dressed again, squirming a little, smack marks hidden by his trousers and rope burns by his jacket.

“Yeah it’s… that made more sense,” Felix says, still embarrassed. Yuri really wants to kiss him, but respects the boundaries they’d set forth.

Now he has to service the king into letting Felix service him.

Dimitri’s embarrassment is less obvious than Felix’s, which is amusing in its own right, but he’s so _overly_ polite. Felix is more of a hands on and action sort of person, Dimitri seems to learn through listening, but still isn’t quite capturing it.

“I think we should… try this again tomorrow with both of you,” Yuri says, because watching Dimitri take notes and not laughing at him has taken a lot out of him.

* * *

Yuri finds a larger room this time. He brings everything Felix liked and everything Dimitri showed interest in. He also brings new things.

“What exactly does this do?” Dimitri asks, tapping at the metal.

“Keeps your submissive spread out as long as you want,” Yuri says.

Dimitri stares at it for a longer moment, clears his throat and then walks back to Felix who has his arms crossed angrily in front of him as if he wasn’t bound, naked, and squirming in front of Yuri two days ago.

“How often does Felix misbehave?” Yuri asks, enjoying the angry sputter Felix gives.

Dimitri barely hides a smile. “Define misbehave.”

Yuri taps his finger against his chin and then starts twisting a piece of lavender hair around the same finger idly as he thinks. “Could be anything, set a rule, he breaks it — but I suspect the usual annoyances are arguing during meetings and… quite a bit of talking back.”

“Fuck off,” Felix says and Dimitri chuckles in response.

“Felix’s… particular attitude is consistent.”

“Mm,” Yuri says. “And you wouldn’t want to punish him all day everyday.” The mention of it makes both of them shift a little, and as a fantasy it isn’t wrong, but reality less practical. “Let’s start with the ingratitude and language,” Yuri suggests and Felix glares at him.

“It was rude,” Dimitri points out. “Yuri is assisting us as a favor.”

Felix closes his eyes and takes a sharp annoyed breath. “Doesn’t seem like it did much with you,” Felix says, making Dimitri frown.

“The game started,” Yuri says to Dimitri. “So instead of your urge to talk things out like reasonable people, do what we talked about yesterday.”

Felix’s eyes open, more curiosity than suspicion and Dimitri, still frowning but a fire blazing in his blue eye, grabs the back of Felix’s neck and pulls him more upright. “Apologize.”

His voice is a king’s voice and even Yuri’s dick responds to that command. Felix, however, purses his lips and swallows. He’s clearly enjoying it, but not getting enough to convince him to move into it.

Yuri waits patiently, and then Dimitri barely has to move before he’s pushing Felix to his knees, by the grip on his neck.

“Fuck,” Felix breathes out, his hair loose from its tie and flying in front of his face in the forced bow. “Fine, sorry.”

Dimitri releases his grip on Felix’s neck and softly touches his fingers there, he glances at Yuri for a moment, a question in his eyes.

Yuri resists the urge to laugh and nods. “Good boy,” he says to Felix and takes note of the way Dimitri watches Felix’s slight shiver at that.

“See, we can have positive reinforcement too,” Yuri says, mostly for Dimitri’s benefit. He takes a few steps back and slinks into the cushioned chair he’d set up mostly to watch. He still isn’t sure how much participation will be required.

“Should you undress?” Dimitri asks and Felix raises his head to shoot him a look that would’ve had him already over Yuri’s knee if he was playing the dominant. Dimitri clears his throat and that luxuriously deep command voice says, “Undress.”

Felix listens almost automatically, which is interesting. He gets down to his trousers again and then looks at Yuri and then turns to Dimitri. “Can I stand?”

Dimitri raises an eyebrow, surprised by the request, but also seems pleased that Felix is finally leaning into it. “Yes.”

“You should put the boots on again after,” Yuri suggests.

Felix shoots him the dirty look this time, but Dimitri says, “Yes. Keep them on.”

Felix flushes and finishes undressing. He wasn’t terribly shy with Yuri during their training session, but something about dragging his boots back onto bare legs makes him avoid eye contact with both of them. Now that he’s undressed though, Yuri can see he’s hardening and enjoying himself.

“What now?” Felix asks, but his voice is all irritated impatience.

Dimitri sighs. “Do we have to rush everything? I’d like to look at you.”

Felix flushes harder and looks away from him. “You’re being… absurd.”

Dimitri looks up from his gaze at Felix and glances at Yuri again. There’s a question there and Yuri can guess what it is.

“Why don’t you sit, Your Majesty,” Yuri says, enjoying how he made the king blush at that. “And take Felix onto your lap.”

Dimitri sits down on the bed Yuri provided, a fair bit more comfortable than some of the cots in Abyss (he’s hosting a king after all) and then drags Felix forward with perfect ease and sets him down onto his lap, sitting across his legs.

Yuri can’t resist the chuckle. “No, _across_ your lap.”

Dimitri looks confused for a moment before Felix snaps out, “He’s telling you to spank me.” He looks heated and embarrassed but somehow stubbornly crosses his arms over his bare chest and manages to look as if he’d meant to say that, even while naked and perched on his king’s lap.

“Ah, I don’t…” Dimitri starts and frowns.

“Fine,” Felix says, flustered and a bit upset. “We don’t have to do that, we can do something else.”

“Felix,” Yuri says. “Let him finish.”

Dimitri nods his gratitude to Yuri and settles a large hand on Felix’s hip, rubbing his thumb against the hip bone and causing Felix to slowly relax. “I’ve been having some trouble… visualizing it.”

“You lift up your hand and smack,” Felix says, brow furrowed in annoyance. “It’s not advanced arithmetic.”

Dimitri’s sigh is laborious and oh these two are so bad at this, Yuri is going to have to be a little more proactive.

“You want me to show you?” Yuri asks.

Dimitri looks confused for only a moment, but then glances up at the flush on Felix’s face and then nods. “Yes, I think that would help.”

Yuri gestures to Felix to come towards him and Felix grumbles the entire three feet until he’s standing in front of Yuri’s chair, stark naked except for his boots. Yuri pats his lap. “This seems fair, since I am the one you keep being so rude to.”

Felix bites his lip, whether it’s from anticipation or trying to keep another retort in his mouth is unclear. He complies with Yuri’s request and drapes himself over his thighs.

Dimitri is sitting on the bed and has to be also gestured closer so that he’s looming over both of them, standing behind Felix.

“Felix enjoys this a little too much,” Yuri says, giving a playful slap onto the back of Felix’s thigh when he grumbles. “So you might want to vary your style dependent on where you are in the game.”

Dimitri nods, studious as ever and Yuri does manage to resist the laugh.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Felix asks.

A crack sounds as the impact of Yuri’s hand hits the rather perfect curve of Felix’s ass, he grips it afterwards, massaging out the sting and smiles as Felix automatically ruts his hardening cock between Yuri’s thighs. “See, this is for if he’s being good.” Yuri pulls his hand back again and slaps the same spot much harder, causing Felix to prettily yelp in surprise and squirm against a sharper sting. “And that’s for when he’s not.”

Yuri slaps hard again two more times and then chuckles. “I suspect you’ll have a lot more of that than not, but maybe a sore end will get him to behave during those meetings.”

Dimitri reaches out to the fading red mark where Yuri slapped and brushes his knuckles against it, causing a deep sigh from Felix. “I can see where that would be useful,” he says.

“You’re in charge,” Yuri reminds him, as he continued to fondle the curve of Felix’s backside.

Dimitri licks his tongue across his lips and then smacks Felix where he was rubbing. It wasn’t a particularly hard slap, but the size of Dimitri’s thick hand made it encompass Felix’s entire ass and causes a surprised gasp from Felix. “Stand up,” Dimitri orders.

Felix pushes himself to his feet, breathing as if he’d run around the room a moment before. Yuri follows, because that was a voice to listen to and then Dimitri takes his seat and drags Felix over his lap. Felix’s breath hitches, which is understandable. Dimitri has thick, muscular thighs, and there is quite a bit more room with Felix lying over them.

Dimitri smacks Felix a little harder than Yuri did initially and then rubs out the sting. Yuri perches himself on the arm rest of the chair so he can see Felix’s reaction and that practice smack is definitely for when he is being nice, judging by the pleasure on his face.

“You are very combative,” Dimitri says, rubbing his thumb over the juncture where Felix’s spine curves into his rear. “And mocking,” he adds. “I think—” He stops himself, and then corrects himself, “I’m _going_ to discipline you.”

Felix lets out a shuddering breath. Yuri can’t help reaching out and stroking his hair out of his face to see him better. He’s incredibly beautiful even with all those sharp angles. “You remember how to tap out?” Yuri asks.

Felix glares at him. “Stop asking that of course I— _fuuuck_ ,” the rest of that sentence is cut off by the echoing crack of Dimitri’s hand landing on Felix’s ass. Yuri sees the moment where Felix adjusts to the reality of a _much_ harder spanking, but on the second, equally hard slap he bites his lip and groans, giving into it.

“Constantly rude,” Dimitri says, conversationally for how high his hand goes on the next swing, the impact causes Felix to cry out this time and Yuri is impressed at how quickly he’s adapting to it. “It’s not hard,” Dimitri says, with another equally hard smack, “to have a,” another smack. "little bit of” two sharp smacks in a row, “decorum,” Dimitri’s hand cracks hard against Felix’s ass, “and appreciation.” He emphasizes the last word with a syllabic smacking rhythm that judging by Felix’s gasping moans, he doesn’t hear much of.

Dimitri pauses for a minute and looks over the stunningly pink shade of Felix’s ass, frowning thoughtfully.

“Keep going,” Yuri encourages. “You’re not hitting hard enough to bruise, he can take it and if he can’t he’ll tell you.”

Felix’s attempt to glare at Yuri is cut off as Dimitri starts setting a brutal pace of slaps and smacks to his backside. It’s mesmerizing to watch. Yuri doesn’t even need to suggest a paddle, because Dimitri’s thick hand lands like one, causing Felix to moan, whimper, and squirm on his lap.

“Ahh, fuck,” Felix says on a particularly hard one, but he doesn’t say the word to end it, so he gets another that makes him shut his eyes, tears leak out from the sides of them dampening his eyelashes.

Yuri doesn’t have to help much, he makes a few suggestions of placement, “Not that high,” he says, and Dimitri aims lower. “A few thigh slaps are always a good reminder to behave,” he also suggests when Felix swears at him. Dimitri’s follow through on that has Felix whimpering again and trying to wriggle completely off Dimitri’s lap.

Yuri is about to give Dimitri some suggestions for that, a leg over Felix’s legs to keep him still, but he doesn’t need to. Dimitri gives one tug with his free hand and holds Felix’s easily in place with it, even as the struggling picks up, all while spanking him with his other.

Felix’s words are mostly incoherent and Yuri hears a sob or two by the time his ass is a perfect shade of red. “Sorry,” Felix says, finally, through another sob.

Dimitri stops and rests his hand on Felix’s undoubtedly sore bottom. “For?”

Felix sighs, but there’s much less resistance this time. “For being an asshole.”

Yuri chuckles and Dimitri smiles, but then suddenly doesn’t seem to know what to do again. He looks over at Yuri. “Would it break the game if I held him?”

Yuri shakes his head and barely finishes the movement before Dimitri has Felix up in his arms, holding him tightly. Felix buries his head in Dimitri’s chest, his hands clinging tightly to Dimitri’s neck and sobs.

“Do you feel safe, Felix?” Yuri asks.

Felix doesn’t lift his head from Dimitri’s chest but there’s a mumble and a movement almost like a nod. Dimitri brushes his lips against Felix’s head and murmurs a soppy endearment that he somehow manages to pull off.

Yuri lifts himself off the arm of the chair and grabs a few things, wondering about how this scene would look in the king’s chambers and not underground. When gets back, Dimitri is stroking Felix’s hair and the previously prickly submissive is relaxed in his arms. Yuri smiles, because it’s a lovely scene and they really are worth helping.

Yuri hands Dimitri the water and Dimitri coaxes Felix into drinking a little, then repeats the process with a tissue that Dimitri gently takes across Felix’s wet face. Yuri puts the salve on the side and hums a little. “You can wait on that if you want,” he says, mostly to both of them. “It’ll cut the sting down a lot, but it’ll still feel warm sitting down.”

“You sound like you speak from experience,” Dimitri says.

Yuri smiles and gives a careless shrug. “Felix?”

“It’s fine waiting,” Felix mutters, the prickliness coming back in his face if not his body language. “Hurts more than a fucking sting,” he adds and rubs his backside.

Dimitri brushes his lips over Felix’s forehead and Felix sighs.

“That could be it,” Yuri says, “might be all you want for the day.”

Felix bites his lip and looks up at Dimitri, who kisses him deeply and then says, mostly to Felix, “it’s not.”

Felix is still clinging to Dimitri when Dimitri stands up and lifts him easily. He takes him towards the bed and gently sets him down. Felix winces and shifts a little as his ass touches the sheets and stares up at Dimitri, expectantly.

“Get comfortable,” Dimitri says, with a slight hint of command still in his voice. He’s not the most over the top dominant that Yuri has seen, but his way is still very effective.

Felix shifts on the bed, attempting to find a good position, while Dimitri wanders over to the toy display. He briefly eyes the leather flogger, but then immediately grabs the rope and blindfold. Dimitri’s smile is fond as he looks at Felix, turned sideways up on his elbows. “My love, is that comfortable?”

Felix frowns at him and shakes his head. “I’m not sure how to get comfortable.”

Yuri sighs, as if this task is laborious and not enjoyable and helps Felix onto his back, near the headboard, and lifts up his tailbone with pillows, so that his very red cheeks are not touching anything. With a saddened heart, he also helps Felix take his boots off. Mostly so he won't ruin the sheets. 

Dimitri looks Felix over simultaneously as if he is a precious keepsake and as if he is a piece of meat he’s about to tear into. Yuri has to step back again before he’s tempted to jump into the mix.

Dimitri ties Felix’s arms to the bedpost and then reties them with Yuri points out circulation issues (likely not taught in whatever tying knots for war criminals course he took in the academy). Felix swallows, but is compliant and pliable as Dimitri slips the blindfold over his face.

Dimitri leans in and kisses Felix’s cheek bone, praising his good behavior and Yuri notes that Felix’s cock jumps a little at that.

Dimitri undresses, and Yuri shamelessly watches, eyeing the long scars over rippling pectoral muscles and a fit figure that is actually better looking without the armor. Dimitri settles himself between Felix’s legs and puts Felix’s ankles on his shoulders. He runs his fingers over the reddening soreness on Felix’s ass and makes a contemplative noise. “Are you certain you don’t want to use the salve, Felix?”

Felix runs his tongue over his lips, but something about the blindfold seems to disappear his prickly shyness. “I like feeling it. It’s like your hands are still on me.”

Dimitri smiles at that and kisses down Felix’s thigh, his mouth hovers over Felix’s balls and he gives a small lick that makes Felix jerk his hips up. “Patience, beloved,” Dimitri says. “I don’t want you coming until I give you permission.”

Felix whines but nods in agreement. Yuri settles back into his chair and enjoys the view of Dimitri suckling Felix’s sack and giving his cock an artful blow (that’s clearly had some practice) all while continuing to warn Felix not to come.

Felix makes a noise like he’s in agony when Dimitri takes his mouth of his cock and Dimitri pats his legs, and then spreads them. Yuri had not seen when Dimitri had grabbed one of the vials of oil, but hears the pop even from a few feet away as he opens it. Felix, even blindfolded, seems to know what that means and eagerly lifts his hips up, presenting himself even more to his king.

“Patience,” Dimitri reminds him. “Or you might have my hands on you again.”

Felix shudders, nods, and stills himself obediently. He’s rewarded when Dimitri starts opening him up, slowly with large fingers that Yuri can’t help picturing in his own hole. Yuri palms himself over his trousers as Felix’s hitched breaths and lurid moans increase with every thrust of the king’s fingers.

“Dima, _please_ ,” Felix groans. “I can’t… _please_.”

“Patience,” Dimitri says again, a little kinder this time. “What do you want, my darling Felix?”

Even that he manages to pull off, although Felix squirms the moment it’s out of Dimitri’s mouth. “I — fuck me, please. And let me come.”

Dimitri’s eyebrow raise and with a pleased look at the blindfold, confirming Yuri’s suspicions about it eliminating Felix’s inhibitions. It’s not long after that the king of foldan is oiling up his — extremely large — member with a few rough pumps of his hand. Yuri can’t blame Felix’s whining, he’d be a cockslut too if he had the option of that in him. Dimitri practically folds Felix in half, pressing his thighs down against his stomach and presenting Felix’s still glowing red backside to him. Then the king slams into Felix in one move and Felix howls.

Yuri watches them do what they clearly did not need his help with and cannot help but wonder what it would be like to fuck Felix like that, while the king fucked him. He watches as the sobbing returns to Felix and he says Dimitri’s name like a prayer between each hard thrust that nearly knocks him into the bedframe. Felix pulls on the ropes his arms are tied to and starts begging, blatantly, “Please, Dima, _please_. My king,” he says and then Dimitri groans and wraps his hand around Felix’s cock, murmuring permission for his release.

Felix comes hard, his hips lifting off what’s left of the pillows with a cry, spunk coming out in streams against his stomach. He’s sobbing enough that the blindfold must be soaked, but merely lifts his hips up again so that Dimitri can have a better angle as he continues to fuck him into the mattress.

The stamina and size of the king’s sword had not been exaggerated and Yuri is painfully hard by the time Dimitri finally comes with a harried grunt. He’s still inside Felix as he leans over to take the blindfold off.

Felix’s cheeks are stained with tears and he stares up at Dimitri with rapture as Dimitri leans down to consume him in a kiss. Felix’s arms are still tied, which when Yuri points out, Dimitri rips them off the posts with one tug and then Felix throws his arms around Dimitri, dragging him further into their kiss.

Yuri gives them a moment before he mentions circulation again and it is an almost quaint scene as Dimitri sits back on the bed, with Felix leaning against him and massages out his wrists.

“I’d say you passed,” Yuri says, feeling as if he needs to remind them he’s still in the room. “Certification achieved.”

Felix is sprawled out, languid limbs, and pure relaxation on his face and says, “Thank you.”

Dimitri nods his agreement, his attention still on Felix’s wrists and kissing the back of his ear. He gentles his touches even more, getting another soft sigh out of Felix and then looks at Yuri. “There were… more chapters in the books.”

Yuri folds his hands over his lap and leans back in his chair. “I think we can manage another hands on demonstration,” he says. “I would be willing to offer a more… personal instruction if you’re up for it.”

Dimitri focuses that feral sort of hunger look at him and says, in a brusk voice, “Yes. Felix mentioned you might have interest in that.”

Felix is still completely done in and nuzzles his way into Dimitri’s neck, with a murmur of, “you had things you wanted to do to me.”

“Ah, yes,” Yuri says, with a purr. “I did indeed. I think the list has… somewhat expanded now.”

Dimitri smiles and it’s very obvious why half the world is in love with him. “We’re up for the challenge.”


End file.
